Remenbranzas de una dulce melodia
by Yume Makino
Summary: Era el dia mas feliz de su vida todo era perfecto para ellos alfin unian su gran amor pero por azares del ddestino le quitaron a su futura mujer pero una dulce melodia oculta una verdad algo mas que una simple leyenda.


**Holas aqui traigo un fic de pokemon este es tan solo el prologo y :P espero que les guste xfa dejenme su opinio para saber si les gusta.**

* * *

Remembranzas de Una dulce Melodía.

Prologo

El sol brillaba y el cielo se encontraba libre de nubes mientras los wingull y peliper acompañaban el hermoso escenario con sus dulces melodías. Parecían conmemorar un evento especial y en realidad lo hacían, era el gran día de dos jóvenes que unían sus vidas después tantos años siendo simples amigos al fin habían logrado confesarse aquel amor mutuo que se tenían y que iba mas allá de un simple cariño.

"Aceptas como esposa a Kasumi Waterflower para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe"

"Acepto"

"y tu kasumi Waterflower aceptas como esposo a Satoshi Ishida (N/A: se queda así hasta que tenga el apellido real) para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe"

"Acepto"

"Entonces los declaro - No había terminado de decir estas palabras cuando su cabeza callo a los pies de aquellos jóvenes."

Todos estaban aterrados viendo aquella escalofriante escena, la novia ahogo un grito y lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos. El barco comenzó a tambalearse y se acerco otra nave de aspecto escalofriante –"Son piratas"- exclamo uno de los invitados quien intento correr hacia los botes salvavidas no sin antes ser atravesado por la espada de uno de los intrusos.

El barco había sido atacado, solo se oían gritos de desesperación mezclados con llantos pertenecientes a quienes veían morir a sus familiares. No había compasión fuesen niños o mujeres eran verdaderos asesinos no sentían ni la mas mísera piedad por la raza humana.

"Malditos - se oyó decir desde la parte alta el novio había reaccionado desenvainando su espada y atacando a los piratas"

El padre de la novia quien abrazaba a su esposa la cual estaba sumida en el llanto intento lanzar una pokebola – ¡Gyarados ve!- pero observo sorprendido como esta no servia. Observo al cielo y noto que estaba nublado entonces vio lo que nadie había notado – Esta cerca- dijo en un susurro minutos antes de perecer junto a su mujer.

Satoshi seguía atacando había perdido la razón por como fue arruinado el momento que debía ser el mas feliz de su vida, además minutos antes había visto el cadáver de su madre causando su actual estado, no podía pensar en nada mas que en matar.

"Kasumi"- dijo en un susurro viéndola sentada en el suelo estaba viva pero herida, tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza probablemente ocasionado por alguno de los invitados que intentaba huir. Las blancas telas de su vestido estaban manchadas de sangre mientras sus ojos veían impactados aquellos acontecimientos. En sus brazos sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de una de sus hermanas. Satoshi se acerco he intento hablarle.

"¿Estas bien? – dijo tratando de calmarse a si mismo."

Ella se le arrojo soltando a su hermana y partió en llanto – ¿porque a nosotros?

"No lo se - respondió cabizbajo."

Cuando ella iba a respondes Satoshi vio a uno de lo piratas acercándose y antes que tocarla lo asesino, ante una mirada sorprendida de kasumi.

"Nunca dejare que algo malo te pase, prometí que te protegería y estaría contigo por siempre- dijo tomando su mano notando como su temperatura disminuía.

"Tengo frió- dijo ella con tristeza"

"No te preocupes pronto saldremos de aquí – le dijo abrazándola fuertemente mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas que él intentaba esconder.

"¿Vamos a morir verdad? – pregunto tristemente."

Ante esa interrogante solo pudo aferrase a ella con todas sus fuerzas -"todo estara bien¿como te atreves a decir eso kasumi? ya veras que todo se resolverá" – entonces esbozo una sonrisa fingida, él sabia que no sobrevivirían hace rato había perdido la esperanza de salir de ese infierno pero prefería mentirle a ver a su amada aun más deprimida pero como no estarlo lo había perdido todo.

"Es una escena hermosa"– dijo uno de los piratas acercándose, pero un fuerte golpe de un cañón del enemigo hizo que el barco se balanceara cayendo al suelo el pirata, aprovechando esto Satoshi clavo su espada en el corazón de este, luego sonrió y dijo fríamente – "Si es una bella escena."

Kasumi solo observaba las acciones de su prometido ¿tanto había cambiado en esos instantes?

Otra bala de cañón impacta contra el barco pero el efecto de esta es mayor, el barco se empieza a hundir mientras velozmente escapan los piratas.

Satoshi tenia la mirada en el horizonte, no se movía parecía no haberse dado cuenta de aquel segundo ataque.

Esta vez es ella la que se levanta con dificultad y llama a su prometido – Satoshi¿Satoshi?

"Lo siento"- grito empezando a dar puños al suelo.

"No tienes nada porque disculparse" – se le acerco lentamente posando sus labios sobre los de él.

Acto seguido el suelo se abrió, habían lanzado un tercer disparo, Satoshi reacciono retrocediendo a tiempo y tomando a kasumi de la mano quien quedo pendiendo de ella. Pero su brazo estaba herido, no tenia suficientes fuerzas y la joven empezó a resbalar.

"Maldición- grito desesperado."

"Suéltame, sálvate tu"- dijo con un tono débil.

"Jamás, jure protegerte y así será"

"Suéltame" – volvió a decir pero esta vez en tono de orden.

"Jamás, jamás dejare que mueras" – respondió enojado.

Dicho eso una ultima bala de cañón impacto sobre el barco, asiendo que Satoshi soltara kasumi mientras veía como su cuerpo caía al vació y se hundía en el mar.

Luego empezó a llover mientras una ligera lluvia empapaba de nostalgia el ambiente. Satoshi cayo inconsciente mientras una sombra paso bajo de lo que quedaba del barco.


End file.
